


Thirst

by AmyriadfthINGs



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Crack, Fandom, M/M, Meta, Prompt Fill, RPF, Shipping, Villainy, hardzello
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 14:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17983259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyriadfthINGs/pseuds/AmyriadfthINGs
Summary: Joe Mazzello is a supervillain and the fandom loves it.





	Thirst

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "thirst"; theme: water

“The thirst is real,” reads one of the comments on Joe´s latest video someone grabbed from his Instagram. He agrees with Youtube user hardzello4life. Ben absolutely looks like a snack, as the kids would say, lounging in Joe´s bed like that. Of course the fans picked up on the little lip bite Ben put in there at the end. Excellent. Operation ´Drive Fangirls Crazy´ is going exactly as planned. Joe cackles to himself and only just refrains from rubbing his hands together like a supervillain. 

Ben leaves the shower and joins Joe in the living room, towel riding low on his hips, abs glistening as drops of water keep running down in tasty teasing rivulets from his broad shoulders and across his well-toned chest. “Have mercy...” Joe swallows, throat suddenly parched. The thirst is real.


End file.
